Tukar Tubuhku!
by putraerae
Summary: Hitsugaya dan Ukitake menjadi korban percobaan Mayuri! Apa yang akan terjadi jika double 'shiro-chan' bertukar tubuh? Mind to RnR? Warning: fict ancur, habis hiatus xp


"BOHAHAHA! Gue yakin percobaan gue yang ini pasti berhasil! BOHAHA, _ohok ohok hook_," Mayuri Kurotsuchi, _taichou_ divisi dua belas yang "agak-agak", sedang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas hingga batuk. Tangannya melambai-lambai sambil menggenggam sebotol cairan berwarna _pink_ terang. Setelah ia selesai tertawa-tawa yang berhasil membuat orang-orang mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa, ia langsung _moshing_ ala penyanyi band terkenal, Hayley Williams.

Melihat kelakuan _taichou-_nya yang sekaligus merupakan ayahnya, Nemu Kurotsuchi langsung mengambil langkah.

"Mayuri-_sama_, apakah anda sudah minum obat?"

_Eureka_! Pertanyaan Nemu berhasil mengungkapkan suatu fakta: Mayuri Kurotsuchi adalah bekas pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Entah kenapa, Urahara Kisuke sudi menyerahkan jabatannya kepada badut sinting tersebut.

Mayuri yang mendengar pertanyaan Nemu langsung memberikan _death glare_ terdahsyatnya. Seperti biasa, Nemu hanya membisu.

"Nemu, panggilkan _taichou_ divisi sepuluh dan tiga belas! Mereka akan menjadi kelinci percobaanku!" kata Mayuri dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa disertai batuk batuk seperti Ukitake yang penyakitnya kambuh. Nemu hanya berpikir _dia-beneran-ayah-gue-ya_.

"Nemu!" teriakkan Mayuri berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Nemu. Bersabarlah nak! _Ganbatte_! _Fighting_!

"_Hai'',_ _taichou_!" Nemu langsung membungkukan badannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan taichounya. Sementara Mayuri masih sibuk tertawa sambil teriak "Gue yakin berhasil!" dan menari hula-hula.

* * *

><p><strong>Tukar Tubuhku!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AR, OOC, Shounen ai, Humor garing, Typo(s), dapat menyebabkan gangguan pada jiwa, tidak ada maksud untuk mem-**_**bashing**_** karakter, bahasa yang SANGAT tidak baku, dll**

**Pairing: IchiHitsu dan KyoUki**

* * *

><p>Mari kita lihat perjuangan Nemu yang sedang mencari Toushirou Hitsugaya—<em>taichou<em> divisi sepuluh yang imut—dan Juushirou Ukitake—_taichou_ divisi tiga belas yang baik hati dan tidak pelit.

Nemu berjalan ke arah divisi sepuluh, tempat biasanya Hitsugaya bekerja dibalik tumpukkan _paperwork_ ketika _fukutaichou_nya asyik minum _sake_. Nemu langsung mengambil _iPid_nya—_iPod_ milik shinigami—lalu memutar lagu _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. Nemu asyik menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil _moshing_. _Like father like daughter_, hobinya sama-sama _moshing_.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor divisi sepuluh, Nemu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Hitsugaya—tentunya setelah diizinkan—lalu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh _taichou kawaii_ tersebut.

Hitsugaya sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan pacarnya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ternyata _shinigami_ canggih juga. Bikin _iPod_, _check_. Bisa _video call_, _check_. Mungkin satu tahun lagi, mereka sudah bisa membuat senjata nuklir untuk membasmi _hollow_. Kembali ke jalan cerita. Hitsugaya yang melihat kehadiran Nemu di kantornya langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kurosaki, aku ada keperluan pribadi. Sudah dulu ya, _jaa_~!" Hitsugaya langsung menutup laptopnya.

_'Hhh, si Kurotsuchi, ada apa sih ke sini? Awas aja, gue bom divisi dua belas kalau dia macam-macam!'_ batin Hitsugaya.

"Ada perlu apa, Kurotsuchi-_fukutaichou_?" kata Hitsugaya dengan cuek.

"_Sumimasen_, Hitsugaya-_taichou_. Mayuri-_sama_ membutuhkan bantuan anda," kata Nemu.

"Gue mau dijadiin apaan lagi, hah? Mau jadi apa gue entar kalo tinggi? Jadi Bon*to Kid, hah, Kurotsuchi? Hah?" kata Hitsugaya yang kehilangan kesan coolnya.

"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Anda sebaiknya segera kesana," Nemu langsung membopong Hitsugaya sambil ber-shunpo. Hitsugaya hanya bisa meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan, namun tidak bisa. _Ah, seandainya kau minum W*P, Hitsugaya. Argh, tolong jangan serang Rae, Hyourinmaru! Nanti ga cakep lagi lho~!_

Setelah "menurunkan" Hitsugaya di divisi dua belas, Nemu segera ber-_shunpo_ ke kantor divisi tiga belas, _'Daripada kena semprot Mayuri-sama, mending shunpo,'_ batin Nemu.

Setelah sampai di kantor divisi tiga belas, Nemu mendapat pemandangan lain. Ukitake sedang telponan dengan Kyouraku.

"Shunsui-ku~! Aku akan merindukanmu. Sudah dulu ya, _jaa_~!" kata Ukitake sambil menutup ponselnya. Sedangkan Nemu berusaha membersihkan pikirannya dari fakta bahwa _dua-taichou-berambut-putih-adalah-yaoi._

"Eh, Kurotsuchi-_fukutaichou_! Ada perlu apa?" kata Ukitake sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Sumimasen_, Ukitake-_taichou_, Mayuri-_sama_ membutuhkan anda," kata Nemu.

_'Wah, siapa tahu buat jadi percobaan obat TBC supaya gue sembuh. Gue ke sana ah~!'_ kata Ukitake dalam hati. Ukitake, hati-hati! Jangan tertipu dengan muka polos Nemu!

"Ah, baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" kata Ukitake. Mereka pun ber-_shunpo_ ke arah divisi dua belas.

**XXX**

Di divisi dua belas, Hitsugaya sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kurotsuchi! Cepetan _geura_! _Paperwork_ gue numpuk!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-_kun_, sebagai anak manis tidak boleh begitu!" sikap keibuan—ralat, kebapakan—Ukitake langsung keluar. Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Sabarlah Hitsugaya! Kalo keriputan, entar lu jadi ga _kawaii_ lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Mayuri datang sambil membawa tiga gelas _ocha_.

"Hayu, abang abang, diminum tehnya," kata Mayuri. Hitsugaya dan Ukitake _sweatdrop _mendengar logat sunda Mayuri.

"Kurotsuchi-_taichou_, ada apa denganmu~?" kata Hitsugaya dan Ukitake bersamaan sambil menyanyikan lagu sebuah band terkenal di Indonesia.

"Halah, udah, minum aja!" kata Mayuri sambil meminum _ocha_ yang paling aman dari ramuan yang dibuatnya. Ukitake langsung meminumnya, berharap _ocha_ tersebut mengandung obat TBC. Sedangkan Hitsugaya memandang curiga _ocha_ miliknya, tapi karena dia haus, ia langsung meminum _ocha_ yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Mayuri.

_'Haha, mampus! Lu berdua bakal tukeran tubuh! Rasakan!'_ batin Mayuri sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Hitsugaya dan Ukitake merasakan sensasi aneh. Mereka merasa bertukar tempat, lalu mereka berdua pingsan.

"Nemu, bawa mereka ke divisi masing-masing setelah mereka terbangun!" kata Mayuri, disusul dengan tawa _gaje_.

"_Hai', Mayuri-sama_!"

**XXX**

Nemu segera membaringkan mereka di _futon_ pribadi divisi dua belas.

"Sebenernya Mayuri-_sama_ itu ayah gue ya? Kok gue ga ngerasa?" gumam Nemu meratapi nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba, Ukitake dan Toushirou terbangun.

"Ah, _paperwork_ gue! Semoga Matsumoto udah ngerjain _paperwork_," kata...Ukitake? Oh, lebih tepatnya, Hitsugaya yang berada di dalam tubuh Ukitake.

"Lho, tubuh gue, kenapa jadi tinggi? Jangan-jangan...," kata Ukitake jadi-jadian sambil menatap tubuhnya. "Hore! Susu Bon*to yang tiap hari gue minum beneran bikin tubuh gue tinggi!"

Oh, Hitsugaya, ada apa dengan otakmu?

"Mmm, Hitsugaya-_taichou_, sebaiknya lu liat gue dulu deh sebelum seneng," kata Ukitake—yang berada dalam tubuh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung menengok, dan, kejutan! Tubuh _kawaii_ Hitsugaya dan tubuh tinggi Ukitake tertukar! Hitsugaya langsung histeris. Ukitake kaget, tapi tidak sampai penyakitnya kambuh.

"Ukitake-_taichou_, Hitsugaya-_taichou_, pesta minum tehnya telah selesai. Silahkan kembali ke divisi anda masing-masing," kata Nemu.

"_Arigatou, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou_," kata Hitsugaya, lalu berjalan santai ke divisi tiga belas. Sementara Ukitake ber-_shunpo_ ke divisi sepuluh.

'Waduh, percobaan gue ternyata berhasil! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!' batin Mayuri sambil menari ala anak perempuan yang dia lihat di televisinya.

* * *

><p><em>(Note: nama 'Ukitake' dan 'Hitsugaya' yang disebutkan di bagian ini adalah nama tubuhnya, bukan shinigami yang ada di dalam tubuhnya x9 kalau di italic, itu nama asli si shinigami. Ngerti ga? *readers: enggak*) <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Divisi 10 <strong>

"Matsumoto!" Ukitake—yang sebenarnya Hitsugaya—berteriak memanggil Ran'giku.

"Ada apa, ta..." Ran'giku menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "...eh, maksudku Ukitake-_taichou_? _Sumimasen_!"

"Kau sudah selesaikan laporan..." hampir saja ia berkata _laporanku_ karena dia lupa kalau dia berada di dalam tubuh Ukitake, "Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

"_Gomennasai, Ukitake-taichou_! Saya baru saja akan menyelesaikannya!" Ran'giku langsung ber-_shunpo_ ke arah tumpukkan _paperwork_. Daripada dipotong dengan Sogyo no Kotowari, mending diserang Hyourinmaru. Oke, itu sama saja.

_'Fufufu, mendingan gue di tubuhnya Ukitake-taichou aja! Biar si Matsumoto takut,'_ batin Ukitake.

"Toushirou~! Kau dimana?" Kurosaki Ichigo, si _shinigami daiko_, berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya. Namun, yang dia lihat adalah Ukitake, _shinigami_ yang memberikannya _badge shinigami daiko_ padanya.

"Eh, _anoo_, Ukitake-_san_, apakah anda melihat Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kurosaki..." kata Ukitake dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ichigo hanya menatapnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Ukitake-_san_? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku? Bukannya kau biasanya memanggilku '_Ichigo-kun_'?" Ichigo menatap bingung Ukitake.

"Kurosaki...INI GUE KUROSAKI! Gue Toushirou!" Ukitake berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ukitake-_san_, jangan bohong! Bohong itu dosa, _shinigami_ dosa masuk ke neraka," kata Ichigo sok menerangkan ala guru agama.

"Kurosaki..." Ukitake langsung terisak, "...kau jahat! Kita putus! Elo, gue, end!" Ukitake langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Oh, sinetron versi _Seireitei_.

"Yee, siapa juga yang pernah jadian sama lu?" kata Ichigo pedas.

_'Tapi, iya juga ya? Yang manggil gue Kurosaki kan, si Toushirou doang,'_ batin Ichigo.

"_Toushirou~! Wait for me!_" Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Divisi 13<strong>

Kyouraku yang sudah selesai pesta _sake_ datang ber-_shunpo_ ke arah divisi tiga belas, "Uki-_chan_~! Kau ada di dalam tidak? 'Main' yuk~!"

_Kriik_. Sepi. Tidak ada balasan dari kekasihnya yang berambut putih panjang itu.

"Uki-_chan_~! Jangan pundung, dong!" kata Kyouraku.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sesosok cowok berambut putih. Kyouraku langsung loncat-loncat senang. Namun, ketika sosok berambut putih itu mendekat, Kyouraku langsung cemberut tidak senang.

"_Yare yare_! Aku kira kau Ukitake. _Gomennasai_, Hitsugaya-_kun_." kata Kyouraku lesu.

"Shunsui..." mata Hitsugaya berkaca-kaca.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar _bishounen_ ya, Hitsugaya-_kun_," kata Kyouraku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Shunsui, ini aku, Juushirou!" teriak Hitsugaya histeris.

"_Yare yare_, kecil-kecil kau sudah berbohong, Hitsugaya-kun," balas Ukitake, lalu berbalik ke arah divisinya.

"Shunsuuuui," Hitsugaya berusaha mengejar Kyouraku dengan gerakkan _slow motion_.

**XXX**

Setelah dua kejadian miris itu, Hitsugaya dan Ukitake langsung mencari tubuhnya masing-masing.

"Semoga Shunsui ga beneran pundung ke gue," gumam Hitsugaya. Ia berjalan lesu ke arah divisi delapan. Entah bagaimana, _iPid_ milik Nemu masuk ke dalam _haori_-nya dan mulai memutar sebuah lagu.

_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams~_

_Oh, Ukitake, jangan galau!_

Sementara itu, Ukitake—palsu—sedang menggalau di depan kantor divisi sepuluh. Ran'giku yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil loncat-loncat senang, langsung menghampirinya.

"Ukitake-_taichou_, anda kenapa?" kata Ran'giku.

"Matsumoto, lu percaya ga kalo gue itu Hitsugaya?" kata Ukitake sambil memasang _kawaii face_. Ran'giku langsung shock, lalu memotret wajah itu.

"MATSUMOTO!" kata Ukitake sambil marah. Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipisnya. Ran'giku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aduh, _taichou_, biar kuberi sebuah pertanyaan!" kata Ran'giku sambil mengedip genit, "Hinamori itu pacar _taichou_?" lanjut Ran'giku.

"Hinamori itu kakakku di _Rukon'gai_. Ka-kak-ku," Ukitake memberi penekanan di setiap suku kata "_kakakku_".

"Berarti anda Hitsugaya-_taichou_! Selamat, anda memenangkan..._mpph_,_ taichou_, lepaskan~!" Ran'giku meraung.

_Anda berpikiran Hitsugaya mencium Ran'giku lalu ingin mengubah namanya menjadi Hitsugaya Ran'giku? _

_Anda salah besar!_

Ukitake membekap mulut Ran'giku. Itulah faktanya apa yang terjadi.

"_Urusai_, Matsumoto! Gue...gue lagi galau," kata Ukitake.

"Hah? _Taichou kawaii Juu'bantai_ bisa galau? Tenang saja, dokter cinta telah hadir disini~," kata Ran'giku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Gue...curhat ke elo? _Oh no no_!" kata Ukitake sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"_Taichou_ mau ga, nyambung lagi sama Kurosaki? Gini-gini gue berhasil ngajak si Kira sama Hinamori balikkan lho~," lagi-lagi Ran'giku mengedip genit. Ukitake muncrat.

"APA? Kakak gue jadian lagi sama si _emo_ pirang? Mitamit!" kata Ukitake terkejut.

"Iya. Yang tabah ya, _taichou_," kata Ran'giku sambil menepuk pundak Ukitake.

Dan akhirnya, sesi curhat Ukitake pun dimulai.

Tiba-tiba, Mayuri datang ke divisi sepuluh.

"Khufufu, kita lihat apa yang terjadi di sini," kata Mayuri sambil terkikik.

"KUROTSUCHI!" Ukitake langsung muncul. Biasanya, jika Hitsugaya benar-benar di dalam tubuhnya, suhu ruangan pasti akan turun. Namun, sekarang suhunya tetap. Beruntung sekali kau, Mayuri!

"Eh, Ukitake-_taichou_, ada apa? Kenapa anda..._mpph_," omongan Mayuri terputus.

_Ingatlah, hanya ada kisah cinta IchiHitsu dan KyoUki di dalam fict nista ini!_

"Tuker tubuh gue lagi dengan Ukitake," kata Ukitake sambil menatap tajam mata Mayuri.

"Hhh, oke, terserah mau lo apa!" kata Mayuri. Ukitake menyeret Mayuri ke arah divisi dua belas.

Di divisi dua belas, Hitsugaya sedang menunggu dengan tenang. Ia sedang menunggu Mayuri sambil mendengarkan iPid milik Nemu. Lagu "_Are We the Waiting_" mengalun dari _iPid_-nya.

"Iya, iya, gue tau gue lagi nunggu!"

_Tumben Ukitake ga sabaran. Ah, balik ke cerita._

Hitsugaya melihat sesosok _shinigami_ berambut putih jabrik. Di belakangnya, terdapat sosok _taichou_ badut yang sedang diseret.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya—tanda bahwa dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Kurotsuchi-_taichou_!" Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"U—Ukitake-_taichou_!" Ukitake segera berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dengan gerakkan _slow motion_.

"LU APAIN PACAR GUE?" tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Kyouraku menodongkan _zanpakutou_ masing-masing ke Mayuri. Mayuri hanya tertawa senang karena mungkin ia bisa menganalisa Zangetsu dan Katen Kyoukotsu. Tapi, malang sekali nasibmu, Mayuri.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Kurotsuchi mental terdorong oleh _getsuga_ Ichigo.

"Katen Kyoukotsu!" Kyouraku memasang tampang sangar, bersiap memotong tubuh Mayuri.

Nasib Mayuri seperti S*Y ketika mahasiswa berhasil memasuki istana negara untuk menghajarnya.

"Oy, udah udah! Kalo dia mati, kita ga bisa balik nih!" kata Ukitake.

"Shunsui...kau sudah menyadari...kalau ini aku?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan backsound _This is Me_.

_This is real, this is me~!_

"Yare yare, Ukitake, kau seperti Demi Lovato berambut putih," kata Kyouraku sambil _sweatdrop_.

Mayuri, yang kembali sadar dari pingsannya, langsung berteriak,"Oy, lu pade ga usah ribut di lab gue tercinta!"

Semua yang berada di sana _sweatdrop_.

"Asal lu tuker lagi tubuh mereka, gue ga bakal ribut deh!" kata Ichigo.

"Tuker tubuh gue!" kata Ukitake.

"Iye, sabar mas!" kata Mayuri. "Nemu, ambilkan percobaan nomor 69!"

"_Hai_, Mayuri-_sama_!" kata Nemu, lalu ber-_shunpo_. Tidak sampai tiga menit, Nemu sudah kembali membawa…dua sosok.

"_Anoo_, Muguruma-_san_, ini dimana?" tanya si sosok berambut hitam dengan tato 69 di pipinya.

"Meneketehe, lu kira gua dukun beranak!" balas si sosok berambut putih yang juga memiliki tato 69, hanya beda lokasi—di perut _six pack_-nya.

"Cabut yuk! Gue laper!" kata Kensei, si lelaki berambut putih mantan _Kyuubantai taichou_.

"Jajanin ya~!" kata Hisagi, si sosok satu lagi. Mereka berdua pun ber-_shunpo_.

"Nemu! Kubilang percobaan, bukan korban!" kata Mayuri.

"_Su-sumimasen_, Mayuri-_sama_!" kata Nemu, lalu berjalan menuju rak bahan percobaan. Diambilnya sebotol cairan berwarna ungu tua.

"Nih, minum!" kata Mayuri sambil menyodorkan cairan itu. "Satu orang satu tetes."

Hitsugaya dan Ukitake mengambil sebuah pipet, lalu mengambil setetes ramuan yang diragukan tersebut. Mereka meneteskan ramuan tersebut ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Perasaan gue ga enak nih," gumam Ukitake.

"Semoga ada obat TBC-nya. Amin," ujar Hitsugaya.

Satu detik, dua detik, dan _BWOSH_! Gumpalan asap putih menutupi tubuh mereka.

Hitsugaya—yang asli—meraba rambutnya. "_Oh yeah_, rambut gue jabrik lagi! Uyee~!" Hitsugaya langsung melakukan _break dance_.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya lalu menerbangkannya di udara, seperti ayah yang bermain dengan anaknya. "_Toushirou, you're back! Oh yeah!_"

Pasangan—yang terlihat seperti—pedophilia itu terlihat sumringah bagaikan baru saja mendapat mas kawin.

"Tubuhku juga kembali! Uyee~!" Ukitake loncat-loncat hingga penyakitnya kambuh. Kyouraku dengan sigap segera menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ lalu membawanya ke divisi empat.

"_Yare yare_, masa kecilmu kurang bahagia, Uki-_chan_," gumam Kyouraku lalu ber-_shunpo _ke arah divisi empat.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya. Dipeluknya tubuh _taichou_ mungil yang tubuhnya sudah kembali itu. "Ah, untung kau sudah kembali, Toushirou." Hitsugaya _blushing_ lalu menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya, Toushirou?"

"…_TOUSHIROU JA NAI! HITSUGAYA TAICHOU DEMO_!" kata Hitsugaya berteriak hingga berhasil menghancurkan kantor divisi dua belas.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari (dengan gaje)<strong>

A/N: Halo minna-sama~! Rae kembali menulis fict setelah satu bulan hiatus karena kebanyakan nonton anime + main Kingdom Hearts + fangirling #jduaghdor Hampura Minna~ u,uV

BTW, lagu-lagu dan merek yang disensor Rae di atas sepenuhnya bukan milik Rae xp Oh ya, lagu-lagu yang muncul di atas adalah; Boulevard of Broken Dreams & Are We the Waiting-nya Green Day (maklum, Green Daze xp) sama This is Me-nya Camp Rock yang temen Rae nyanyiin pas Rae lagi ngetik x9

Nah, karena ini fict setelah hiatus yang sangat getek, jadi ini flammable. Silahkan post apa yang anda pikirkan di **kotak review** #bows Arigatou ^^


End file.
